


Delivered

by wallwindow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU where Nijimura is a delivery man and Akashi is sexually frustrated, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Oku-san's Daily Fantasy parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallwindow/pseuds/wallwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi rarely cursed but… damn, Nijimura was actually his type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposedly a parody of the manga "Oku-san's Daily Fantasy" (Okusan no Mousouteki Nichijou) but it mutated into something terrible, I am so sorry. Please don't judge me as a person based on this, I write normal things usually. orz Also you don't need to read the manga to know what's going on, but it's a funny manga so I also recommend reading it when you have time. ^^;
> 
> (I am also very sorry for the not-creative title.)

It had barely been around three months, but Akashi was already mentally ankle-breaking himself for all the literal mess he had recently brought upon his own life, or rather his own place. He looked around his supposedly "outrageously large" apartment room (Aomine's words, not his) which his father bought for him when he started taking up Business Administration in the University of Tokyo, and sighed to himself-- he should definitely get rid of some of these useless things that had been clogging up 70% of his not-so-humble abode's space. As soon as possible. Before his father's upcoming visit this weekend. Perhaps he should donate some to charity, or give them to Midorima in case some of them would end up being his lucky items one of these days.

 

If Akashi remembered correctly, his room's "pristine days" only lasted for approximately one week upon his arrival back to Tokyo. He was about to prepare his favorite tea after such a hectic day in the university one peaceful evening, but as he opened his kitchen drawer, the absence of elegant tea boxes shocked him like never before (it should be noted that he's rarely taken aback because he possessed the Emperor Eye enabling him to see the future, yes). Unacceptable. Their housekeeper in Kyoto had been the one ensuring their tea supply wouldn't run out, and well, as embarrassing as it might sound, Akashi had failed to remember that said housekeeper wasn’t here in Tokyo, he was on his own now.

 

He promptly opened his laptop then, logged in to his Amazone account and typed the brand name of his favorite tea in the search box. Only a high-end shop in Kyoto was selling it, surely he wouldn't be able to find it around Tokyo regardless if he'd devote an entire day doing a tea-hunt operation.

 

He clicked on express delivery upon checking out the items in his virtual shopping cart, not minding the additional charge because he needed his tea as fast as humanly possible, hence it wasn't an overstatement to say that the sound of the doorbell that resonated within his room the very next day was simply music to his ears.

 

It wasn't also an exaggeration to say that the figure that materialized in front of him when he pulled the door open was rainbow incarnate. So bright. So beautiful. So… _colorful._

 

"Uhm... Good afternoon, I’m from Rainbow Deliveries, where--- ugh--- every parcel is a pot of gold being handled with care. I’m looking for Akashi-sama?"

 

Akashi would have gladly pointed out how ridiculous the delivery company's tagline was and how bad it could impact its business but then he had gotten so preoccupied staring at the tall man in front of him. Said man had short black hair with his fringe not quite reaching his eyebrows yet, had eyes a piercing shade of gray, and had a scowl adorning his face as if uttering the tagline was the most incorrect thing he had ever done in his entire lifetime.

 

Soon Akashi's eyes traveled south and this made him realize how tight the delivery man's uniform seemed to be, making the rainbow logo in the middle of his shirt resemble a certain fast-food chain's logo instead. Or maybe Akashi was just suddenly hungry at this point.

 

He didn't know how long he had been ogling at the delivery man's perfectly sculpted chest, or rather the rainbow logo near the man's chest, when the latter shifted the box he was carrying a little closer to Akashi’s line of sight, as if telling the redhead it would be great if he could put it down right now.

 

And that was when Akashi noticed the rainbow-colored wristband the delivery man was sporting.

 

In a normal situation Akashi would have cringed right there and then because in his modest opinion, excessive rainbows were totally unnecessary, he got it, the delivery man was from Rainbow Deliveries okay. However, concerned man's forearms were kind of.... _sexy_ , for lack of a better term hence Akashi ended up swallowing his own saliva instead.

 

"Uh… if Akashi-sama isn't home, can you accept this parcel on his behalf?"

 

Akashi blinked and remembered that he's actually "Akashi-sama" (nobody had been calling him that for a week now) so he snapped his eyes back into the delivery man whose upper lip was still bearing a semi-pout.

 

He heaved a deep sigh to recompose himself before replying, "Ah. I apologize for the lack of response from my end. I am Akashi. This is the product from Amazone, I suppose?"

 

"Oh." The man's shoulders relaxed slightly and it was apparent how he was trying to transform his scowl into a forced customer-friendly smile.

 

"Sorry about that, yes sir, this is from Amazone. Is it okay if I put this down? I'll be needing you to stamp the acceptance form."

 

"Of course. Kindly put it down here."

 

When the man bent over a little to put the box down, Akashi instantly found out that his forearms weren't the only sexy part of his body. The delivery guy had lean biceps and... behind as well.

 

He almost coughed.

 

Seriously, was this guy a delivery man or an athlete? His physique looked positively superior compared to some basketball players Akashi had dealt with before.

 

The redhead was still keenly peering at the guy's biceps when a clipboard was handed over to him.

 

He quickly sighted " _delivered by: Nijimura Shuuzou_ " written on the paper at first glance.

 

So the delivery man was called “Nijimura” then. How fitting. Perhaps it was a code-name?

 

"If you're fine with the delivery, please place your stamp here."

 

Ah. Stamp, yes. Once he put his stamp on the acceptance form, the delivery man, now  _Nijimura_ , would be good to leave. For some strange reason, Akashi didn't want to let him go yet. Perhaps he had been unconsciously craving for an interaction with a normal human being other than the people in his university?

 

His friends collectively known as Generation of Miracles along with himself didn’t count, they were strange creatures.

 

"Excuse me but could you let me verify the content of the package first if you don't mind? Before I confirm successful delivery."  

 

Nijimura's eyes narrowed a bit. Akashi hoped he didn’t take it as a sign of distrust.

 

 "Oh, of course, go ahead please."

 

Akashi stooped down to open the package but before he could even lay a hand on the box, he felt Nijimura budged from where he was standing then crouched down with him.

 

"Ah, sorry, lemme open that for you, I have some tools here."

 

Oh. _Was he showing Akashi an act of kindness or was he purely doing his job?_

 

Nijimura took out a cutter from his messenger bag and started opening the box with firm concentration, resulting to his upper lip forming a pout again. It must be an old habit, Akashi thought as he stared intently at Nijimura's sharp features. He’s so manly and boyish at the same time, Akashi suspected he must be around four years older than him. Not that it mattered. No, Akashi's type wasn't always older men.

 

After a minute or so the package was fully unwrapped at last and Akashi was more than delighted to see the colorful tea boxes looking as beautiful as ever.

 

"Wow, that’s such an impressive amount of tea boxes. Are you gonna have a tea party or something? No wonder it was pretty heavy."

 

Akashi looked at Nijimura, wide-eyed for he was quite surprised by his unsolicited comment, and in a split second the taller guy was already slapping his own forehead in frustration.

 

"Shit-- sorry-- oh shit why I am cursing ugh--!”

 

Nijimura hurriedly bowed to Akashi while scratching his head, “I'm so sorry, please don't call the customer service, or else the old geezer will scold me again…! Ugh-- P—Please ignore what I said. Uhm-- Akashi-sama.”

 

When he lifted his head to look at Akashi again he was still obviously panicking, his cheeks blushing considerably.

 

_Now that was quite cute._

 

And the way "Akashi-sama" rolled off his tongue did something to Akashi's mind.

 

It involved Nijimura in a dapper butler uniform that was as black as his hair, and he appeared absolutely regal while he carried with him a porcelain tea set on a golden tray.

 

"Here's your afternoon tea, Akashi-sama," he offered, his voice deep, enough to bring Akashi on the edge of his velvet seat.

 

Akashi smiled at his butler, perhaps a little too sweetly, "Thank you, Shuuzou... But I’m rather not in the mood to drink from the tea cup today."

 

Nijimura hummed. "I understand. We'll do it the usual way then...  _obocchan_."

 

The butler loosened his shiny rainbow tie a bit, walked towards Akashi's seat, poured some tea into the old rose-colored teacup, his movements graceful, and took a long sip from it afterwards.  

 

He then placed the tray on the tea table beside Akashi, knelt in front of the redhead and proceeded to delicately trace his master’s lips with his gloved fingers before eventually cupping his chin.

 

Nijimura’s lips were dampened with his favourite tea, Akashi couldn’t help but gaze at them with hazy eyes. His heart had also began beating in high-speed at the mere thought of simultaneously tasting both his well-loved imperial red robe tea and his butler’s luscious red lips.

 

Oh how Akashi really loved the color red.

 

Nijimura gradually leaned closer to Akashi, their noses practically touching.

 

There was nothing left for Akashi to do now but to close his eyes and part his lips to welcome Nijimura's mouth.

 

The young master was merely waiting for Nijimura's wet mouth to ultimately engulf his, for their tongues to meet, and for the liquid to flow down his throat when he abruptly felt someone shaking his shoulder aggressively.

 

"Hey-- are you okay??"

 

When he fluttered his eyes open he was greeted by Nijimura’s furrowed eyebrows, seeming completely confused and troubled. In his Rainbow Deliveries uniform.

 

This made Akashi jolt straight up from his squatting position, and once he had gotten a grip on his more rational self, he immediately cleared his throat and avoided eye-contact with the taller man.

 

"I-- I apologize, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. There's no problem with the package, I will put my stamp on the document now."

 

Nijimura stood up, albeit staring at him somewhat skeptically but Akashi chose to ignore that.

 

"Ah o—okay, here, please."

 

Akashi placed his stamp on the paper a few seconds slower than usual, and when he returned the form to Nijimura, it was just an accident that his fingers slightly brushed his hand.

 

Shortly Nijimura was already bowing to him and was starting to take his leave.

 

But Akashi’s irrational self decided that calling out to him was the single best thing to do at the very moment.

 

“N-- Nijimura-san!”

 

The raven-haired turned his back to look at Akashi once more, evidently surprised.

 

“How did you…”

 

Akashi also thought this was the chance to redeem himself from earlier’s embarrassing blunder. Act absolute this time.

 

He smiled faintly, “It was written in the receipt.”

 

Nijimura winced, “Ah yes, of course, geez.”

 

After sighing to himself he turned his body to face Akashi again, “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

 

Ah that cool gaze.

 

Akashi rarely cursed but… damn, Nijimura was actually his type.

 

He gulped and tried to summon his most neutral expression.

 

“Do you make deliveries around here often?”

 

Nijimura raised an eyebrow but answered him as politely as he could, “Uh—Yes. I’m assigned in this area. Why--”

 

Akashi simply pursed his lips into a professional smile (if that ever existed) and nodded at Nijimura, “I see. Your service has been remarkably satisfactory. I look forward to doing future business with you, Nijimura-san.”

 

That “future business” turned out to be the very next day after Akashi ordered his ninth shougi board the instant Nijimura was out of his peripheral vision, because one could never have enough shougi board in his home.

 

Three months later, Akashi found himself tiptoeing around the Amazone boxes and random products occupying his apartment room’s floor, all of which he had purchased online. He couldn’t help it, it was the only way to meet Nijimura on a regular basis.

 

If he were just as shameless as Kise he would have already made a move during the fifth delivery to make Nijimura aware that he was… quite interested in him. But unfortunately for him he was nurtured to be ever so dignified, and so the one way to keep seeing Nijimura without making a fool out of himself was to keep buying things online and have Nijimura deliver them to his doorstep.

 

But fortunately for Akashi, he was filthy rich (Aomine’s words again, not his) hence spending his money like this would never have a negative effect on his bank account.

 

And wasn’t happiness supposed to be priceless? Oh well.

 

When the doorbell rang this time, Akashi rushed towards the door, perfectly aware of who was waiting on the other side (Nijimura would always press the doorbell button twice). He nearly stepped on a tofu plushie in the process but that didn’t stop him from fixing his hair a little before swinging the door open.

 

He almost bit his own tongue when he saw Nijimura covered with sweat, his face flushed from the heat outside. Akashi rapidly felt himself heating up too.

 

“Geez, Akashi, what is it this time. I swear this one’s the heaviest yet.”

 

If there was one thing that Akashi had succeeded to do in the three months that he had been wasting his money over useless stuff, it was asking Nijimura to stop calling him “Akashi-sama”. It was because whenever Nijimura uttered his name like this, things would escalate too quickly in Akashi’s head and before he realized it, he was already having various delusions including Nijimura and his mentally _incredibly_ aroused self.

 

Oh, and also, Nijimura was now less awkward around him. At some point Akashi had managed to tell him that there was no need to be so formal with him, after all he found out later on that Nijimura was just actually a year older than him.

 

Nijimura, obviously, was adamant at first and told him that it’s an SOP for them to call their customers with the honorific, until Akashi promised him that he wouldn’t call the customer service. Nijimura finally gave in then, although with a scowl that Akashi had learned to treasure as days passed by.

 

“Oh, those are reference books.”  _Which I didn’t exactly need but._

 

Akashi felt his voice crack a little so he cleared his throat, “Uhm, I regret that they are too heavy, you can put it down now, Nijimura-san.”

 

Nijimura did as he was told and wiped his sweat off on his wristband once his hands were free. So that ludicrous wristband had a purpose after all.

 

Akashi never thought he’d aspire to become a rainbow-colored wristband someday. His father would surely pull him out from Tokyo University in the snap of a finger in case he finds out about this.

 

“It’s moderately hot outside, isn’t it? And Nijimura-san carried this heavy package all the way up here. Would you like me to get you some water, Nijimura-san?”

 

Nijimura’s pupils dilated slightly, his facial expression relaxed, “A—are you sure it’s fine?”

 

“Of course, it’s only a glass of water. Please wait a moment here.”

 

Akashi went back inside while taking a mental note to always order things weighing more than ten kilograms from this point on.

 

When he passed the glass of cold water to Nijimura, the latter immediately grabbed it like he had been deprived of something to drink for an entire decade.

 

To Akashi’s disbelief, the older guy commenced pouring the water onto his head instead of taking it into his mouth like any sane person would. And so with eyes as large as Murasakibara (figuratively), Akashi watched with bated breath as the liquid slowly trickle down Nijimura’s eyelashes, his nose, full lips, angular jaw, and soon down his alluring neck.

 

Akashi gulped but it’s futile because his throat had gone too dry now.

 

“Are you also thirsty? Akashi?” Nijimura’s cool voice had the opposite effect on Akashi. It burned him.

 

He nodded in slow-motion, still glaring begrudgingly at the liquid dripping down Nijimura’s face, “I.. p-- probably am…”

 

Nijimura smirked seductively at him, his stormy gray orbs fixed on Akashi’s while some water droplets hung off his chin, “Then… why don’t you drink the water off me, Akashi? It’s bad to waste precious water, isn’t it?”

 

Akashi’s breath hitched and an automatic reply came, “Yes, indeed, Nijimura-san.”

 

It felt as though Akashi’s body was moving on its own now, following his whims and desires. He tiptoed and stretched his neck to catch the dewlike droplets on the verge of Nijimura’s jaw.

 

But Akashi unexpectedly felt something nudge his hand before his tongue could even have contact with the liquid. Taking a quick glimpse at it, he recognized right away that he was currently gripping an empty glass more tightly than he should.  

 

“Oh…”

 

When he returned his gaze to Nijimura, the taller man was now throwing him a questioning look, “Oi, oi, Akashi, you’re dozing off again, you sure you’re okay??”

 

Akashi inhaled sharply and nodded at once, “Yes, I’m fine.”

 

Nijimura let out a sigh of relief, “That’s good, keep yourself hydrated too, seems this year’s summer’s kinda hotter than usual.”

 

He smiled, then ruffled Akashi’s hair gently, “Thanks for the water, Akashi. That helped a lot.”

 

This resulted to Akashi feeling as if he were all of a sudden summer personified, although he stood frozen on his place. He gawked at Nijimura, still stunned over what had just happened and certain that his hair and his cheeks were now of the same shade of red.

 

But Nijimura instantly withdrew his hand when he seemed to realize what he was doing, “Oh shi--- shoot! Sorry, that was inappropriate of me—uhm—okay, I guess you can put your stamp on the slip now, A—Akashi.”

 

Akashi, crimson eyes still glued to Nijimura, forgot the basic use of his mouth. 

 

“Ah, sorry, let me hold that for you.” The older man snatched the glass from Akashi's death grip (he was stuttering) and handed over the slip to him.

 

The moment the paper touched his fingers was also the exact moment that Akashi realized he had other productive things to do in his life than marvel at Nijimura's handsome features. 

 

And even though it had already been a couple of minutes since Nijimura left, Akashi was still totally feeling warm all over. He tried to blame it to being touch-deprived. He guessed it was normal for his body to react this way. Nineteen years of existence and he had never been to any kind of relationship at all (okay maybe except for his platonic relationship with Yukimaru).

 

_He was too busy being perfect._

 

And now it was as if the universe was mocking him for he suddenly possessed too much time on his hands that he could have a massive crush on a delivery man, as well as have shameful fantasies involving said man at any given opportunity. 

 

He sighed to himself for the nth time since meeting Nijimura.

 

He should definitely do something--- something else about this absurdity soon.

 

And so Akashi switched on his laptop, not to log in to Amazone and procure yet another useless stuff, but to go to Google and search “ _How to confess your feelings to your crush whose only role in your life so far is to deliver the things you’re purchasing online, he also ruffled your hair once_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I AM SO SORRY OKAY. This was only meant to be a short crack fic (around 600 words maybe) that I started when I lost an Internet connection for around one hour to kill time, I even intended to just randomly post this in Tumblr but then suddenly it evolved. (*A*) It seems I'm incapable of writing short fics. *CRIES*
> 
> Anyway. There's no turning back. Hope few people will enjoy at least? (*A*) Feedback will be treasured! <3 Thanks if you managed to finish this haha!
> 
> (You can also find me crying over NijiAka in:  
> Tumblr: wallwindow  
> Twitter: _wallwindow)


End file.
